Of Matchmakers and Horoscopes
by LucindaLovegood
Summary: Revising! Ginny Weasley has always been known as a meddler, however when a certain blonde Slytherin enlists her help in wooing over none other than Hermione Granger, she faces her biggest challenge yet! It's no small task to bring a Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Will Draco manage to capture Hermione's attention? Will she be willing to give him a chance? Read and find out!


Author's Note; Hi, all! This is an older story of mine that has been on hiatus for about a year. I had a lot going on, so it became very difficult to continue even though I wanted to. BUT, I'm starting over and going back and editing some things, I would really love some feedback to know if this is still something people are interested in reading. It would mean a lot to me and if there are certain things, such as a side pairing or an appearance from a certain character you would like to see let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate something.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Of Matchmakers and Horoscopes

Prologue

 _"'The planets are radiating an energy that encourages your finding a hundred and one reasons why you don't want to date a certain someone, but one very powerful and controversial reason why you do.… '_ Hermione, are you even listening?"

The curly haired witch seated on the crimson sofa across from Ginny Weasley scoffed loudly, turning the page of her Charm's book a little more harshly than necessary. "Of course not. It's a load of rubbish and why you continue reading it is beyond me."

"But Hermione.." Ginny whined, waving the newest copy of _Witch Weekly_ at her friend wildly. "Everyone's been swearing by this new horoscope they have in here. It's supposed to be really accurate."

Hermione sighed in frustration, forcing herself to lay her Arithmancy book down and meet the younger woman's eyes patiently. "There is absolutely no way Rita Skeeter can determine someone's destiny, Gin. So stop relying on some silly little article written by that daft cow to tell you who you're going to marry or what you should expect the day to bring because it's _not going to happen_!"

The redhead pouted as Hermione picked her text back up and resumed her studying, obviously irritated with the direction of the conversation. Ginny continued flipping through the magazine, intent on looking up her own horoscope, when the door to the Heads' common room slammed open and a very cross Draco Malfoy stormed through. His emerald robes, normally crisp and in pristine condition, were wrinkled and in disarray. His normally even features seemed contorted in a mixture of rage and confusion. Angry splotches of red stood out in his pale cheeks and he was muttering to himself, something Ginny was sure Malfoy didn't usually do.

The youngest Weasley caught a few snippets of furious grumbling. "Crazy, old bat… doesn't know what she's babbling about… Granger and I… never…"

The blonde's rant was cut short when he noticed the two witches seated in the room. The color in his face drained the instant his gray eyes landed on Hermione, who had not even bothered to look up, Ginny noticed with an annoyed eye roll. The redhead focused her attention back on Draco, whose deer-in-headlights look had her grinning.

What on earth could have ruffled Draco Malfoy's feathers so much?

Almost as if he'd heard her silent question, his eyes snapped to her and he immediately backed up, mustering enough sense to send Ginny a nasty sneer before he turned around and hurried out of the common room entrance, nearly tripping on his feet on the way out.

Ginny stared blankly at the portrait, listening to the rhythmic sound of Hermione obliviously turning the pages of her book, before she turned back to the magazine she had resting in her lap. It was just a hunch, but what did she have to lose? With a shrug, she turned the page until she found the Gemini horoscope, and after several moments of reading she very nearly cackled in delight.

 _"'You've realized the one you love has been under your nose for many years, spurned by those closest to you. They are your equal in intellect, though you've been told otherwise. Your love may resent your advances at first, but don't give up. Rejecting fear and embracing the unknown emboldens you to take important steps toward a joyful tomorrow."'_

Ginny was willing to bet two whole galleons that Malfoy had not only read his horoscope, but had been forced to sit through one of Trelawney's predictions. Everyone knew the old fraud had taken a liking to reading the horoscopes and 'foreseeing' her students' love lives based on them.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently, discreetly shoving the magazine under the cushion. "What do you think of Malfoy?"

Ginny prodded at the potatoes on her plate, far too irritated with the witch beside her to eat supper. For the last week the young woman had been thwarted in her attempts to get Hermione to even consider Malfoy as a semi attractive young man. The closest she'd gotten to that was 'foul little slug.' Progress, she supposed.

Ginny had even gone as far as visiting Professor Trelawney in her tower to discuss her theory where she'd learned the bespeckled woman had predicted to both Hermione and Draco alike that it was time to set aside their petty differences and accept one another's love.

Maybe not the perfect words to use given the circumstances and people involved, but to each their own, Ginny reckoned.

While Hermione was undoubtedly frustrating, Draco was by far the more infuriating of the two for the simple fact that it was difficult to watch the Malfoy heir struggle to make sense of his feelings without intervening. The conflicted emotions on his face were evident whenever she'd catch him staring at her friend. She'd even caught him scolding Crabbe and Goyle for giving Hermione a hard time, bless his cold little heart.

Needless to say Ginny had received more than her fair share of heated glares from him for her watchful eye and knowing smiles.

' _But,'_ Ginny mused, spearing a potato on her fork and popping it in her mouth, ' _it seems like he's more willing to accept his fate than Hermione._ '

She barely finished that thought when a beautiful ebony owl swooped down in front of her, it's sharp talons spearing the food on her plate and making a mess of her supper. Ginny was so surprised by his sudden appearance, she was assuming it was a he, that she didn't bother to swat at him. She'd never seen such a regal-looking bird before, and it was with a growing curiosity that she reached forward and untied the letter from his leg.

She expected the owl to take off as soon as his task had been completed, but when she glanced up he was still there, watching her with beady eyes. No doubt waiting for a reply.

She unrolled the parchment, ignoring the bird's baleful gaze, and focused on the elegant script in front of her.

 _ **I know you know, you blasted busybody.**_

 _ **I need your help.**_

 _ **DM**_

A peel of laughter escaped her and she slapped a hand to her mouth, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Hermione. Unbelievably, the Head Girl was so engrossed in her book that she hadn't even noticed Malfoy's owl slyly stealing bits of vegetables from her plate.

With a sigh of relief Ginny turned to scan the Great Hall for a head of familiar blonde hair. He was easy enough to spot among the Slytherins, but the redhead wasn't expecting to find his eyes already on her. He looked as if he smelled something putrid, nose wrinkled and lips pursed. No doubt due to having to ask a Weasley for help in wooing none other than Hermione Granger.

She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy, son of the wizarding world's most well known Death Eater, needed her help to woo the brightest muggleborn witch of their age. And she was willing to do everything in her power to aid the young wizard because _she_ , unlike her bookworm of a best friend, believed in destiny and true love.

Maybe Hermione _was_ the sane one out of the three of them, after all.

One of his pale eyebrows rose questioningly and Ginny couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face. This was perfect. Matchmakers everywhere would have died for this opportunity. So with a subtle nod in his direction, Ginny pulled a quill from her bag and began planning the events that she hoped would having Hermione falling head-over-heels in love by the end of the week.

 _ **This is what we're going to do, Malfoy...**_

 _What do you think?! Read and review, please!_


End file.
